universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Krystal
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B – Freeze Blast Krystal jab out her staff, sending a cloud of freezing mist forward this has a big chance of freezing foes but very short range. Holding B will cause you to jab out the staff and expel a continuous cloud of freezing mist this lasts as long and has about the same reach. Side B – Fire Blaster Krystal steadies herself and fires a blast of fire straight forward. This travels rather fast-but not too fast. When connected with an object or enemy, it will deliver a small explosion that knocks foes backward it also may cause a burn status dealing a short lived amount of racking damage. Up B - Staff Booster Krystal hold her staff with both hands, while the bottom of her staff expels a giant blast of blue energy sending her rocketing into the sky. You’ll use the joystick to guide her. At flight, the magic excess from its top dealing damage to foes. Down B - Ground Quake Krystal jump and slam her staff into the ground, sending out a short shock wave that will knock down foes as if they had tripped all while dealing damage to them. When holding B, you'll jump up and hover in place while a ball of energy travels from the base of her staff to the top once the energy reaches the top van crash back down into the stage sending a bigger faster traveling shock wave that deals more damage. Releasing B while hovering will execute this attack but only allowing the energy to reach the top of the staff will execute the stronger attack. Final Smash – Krazoa Call Krystal hover off the ground and be encased in a purple crystal. The energy will swirl around her as the Krazoa Spirits begin to materialize around her holding a direction on the directional pad and pressing B will fire one of the Krazoa Spirits at foes. If a Krazoa Spirit hits a foe, it will deal damage, but deal huge knockback. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Nintendo Category:Star Fox Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Heros Category:Fox Category:Animals Category:Non-Human Category:Mother Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sexy Characters Category:Anthro Category:Staff Wielders Category:EWBR Ultimate